Take My Pain Away
by Eden's Epitaph
Summary: An other way to visualize the bond between Bulma and Vejita
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi! I'm Evil Karyta. It is my first fanfic ever and to the top of it English is not my first language so you might find some mistake in it. It is my first part so tell me it you like it or no. And I want to thanks my friend Cath for her help. 

**__**

Take my pain away.

Words, definitely bad words echoed through the Capsule. Corps mansion. Tow voices, female and male both harsh and obviously beyond angers. Each paroles, sentences and words held deep hatred in it. It was so strong that you could almost touch it.

"Maybe if you wasn't that much of a bakayaro you could be almost bearable. But then again, almost."

" And if you wasn't as loud mouthed as you are I would be training right now."

"Oh and I'm a loud mouth now." Hurled the female voice.

"Not now, you always are." Straight back the man voice.

It was Bulma and Vejita who were arguing for something they had forgotten because it was about an hour that they were on like this. Each one trying to get the upper hand on the other.

"As if you could talk 'Oh Mighty Prince of Nothing'. I'm sure the walls had shacked s lot by now." Yelled the blue haired woman.

"And I'm proud of it. This prove once again that I'm better than you." Said the ouji smirking.

"That's your problem Vejita. You god forsaken proud! If you could put it away some times I'm sure Chikyuu would just be better."

"As if I care for that ball of shit you dare call a planet." Spited the Saiya-jin.

"So why do you stay here and annoy us? Oh yeah! I forgot. You don't have anywhere to go now. You're homeless." 

This last sentence seemed to hurt him a lot. It was as if she had take his heart out of his chest and crushed it right before his very eyes. He hardly stopped a growl of pain from escaping his throat. _How dare she!_ He thought. With rage in his eyes he clenched his powerful fist and drove it in the wall an inch from Bulma's face. Vejita moved his face toward hers so there noses almost touched. 

"You see that wall? He whispered hatefully. I could crush you just like that with out any thoughts and feelings. Do you know why I didn't?"

She shocked her head, too afraid to say a simple word. He could kill her right here and there.

"The reason is : I want to see you suffer, has much as I do. I want to see that ugly face of yours clench in pain. Those horrible eyes red and puffy from your loud and annoying cries. I want you to feel the exact same pain I am suffering for so long. That is the reason. I want your life to be an hell like mine is."

She dare looked in his cold coal eyes. She could see the hurt and deep pain in them. She could hear the cries he been refrain in all those years of emptiness. She could feel his loneliness so deep into his soul. It was almost unbearable to her. She could feel it so clearly. A hot tear drop from her blue eyes. Not a tear of pity, no it was one of understanding. 

She than regretted all the words, paroles and sentences she had told him. _How could I know? He never say a word aside of insults._ Her mind told her. Even if the hurt Bulma felt when she looked in his eyes was so intense she couldn't turn away. She suddenly felt cold, then hot and every thing turn black.

The young woman felt her self falling in the dark until she hit the hard ground with an big 'thud' . She heard an other 'thud' by her side. She lift her head in the direction of the sound. A young child laid there. He had his back turned to her and was shacking in pain. Blood was everywhere around him like a pool of deep red water. An evil laugh came to her ears. 

"What is the matter chibi ouji?"

The kid tried to get up but collapsed. He tried again but only succeed to sit up. He spited out some blood and warped his mouth with the back of his hand and weakly get on his feet. His legs were shaking but he finally get in a fighting position. 

It was dark and Bulma could hardly see. However she could make out the features of the boy. He was small with spiky black hair, or so she thought. His clothes looked like rags and a tail that moved angrily back and forth. The small being seem to fight against the will to laid down.

"You want a other round?" Asked the voice.

"I… I won't… fall this…time." Said the boy weakly.

"I doubt that monkey boy."

"Kisama …Stop.. calling me… that. I'm… the Saiya-jin no… ouji. The strongest of… of my race…"

"You are lousing you saliva for nothing." Cut of the voice.

After saying that the owner of the voice gave the child a solid punch on the jaw knocking him of. The creature the boy was fighting was tall and green skinned. Bulma recognised him. It was Zarbon, the alien Vejita had killed so coldly when they were on Namekusai. He griped the child by the tail.

"Pitiful thing. I wonder why he keep you around. If it was of me you would be dead for long ago."

The image faded and turn into an other. This time the boy looked a little older. He was standing in front of a man who, looking at him, had been beaten savagely. Zarbon was with him to.

"Kill him." Said the green alien.

"Dooshite?" Asked shyly the child.

"Because he is of no use to us." Replied the man.

"What if I don't want to. I mean, he didn't do anything to me."

"That's not the point. I don't care if he does something to you or not. I'm asking you to kill him and it is not of my business if you want to or not, either. Do as I say and we'll be off for today."

The kid raised his hand in the direction of the beaten man. Blue energy began to form into it. He put it to his gloved finger tips and was about to kill the man but he stopped. The hand felt to his side and he lowered his head to look at his feet.

"I can't. He said shameful."

"Do it or I'll do it, killing you in the same time."

"H…hai!" 

This time he left his hand and didn't stopped reducing the poor man to dust. She had the time to see the sorrow expression on the kid face when the image once again faded.

It went on like that for some time. Showing the child been beat out by older men or forced to kill some one until he began to think it was right to do that. Those scenery was horrible to her. All the hatred, the brutality and violence, it felt so real. She was shaking pretty bad at the awful scenes. It was hard to breath to.

Then she heard a voice. It was gentle but she wasn't use to hear it that way. It was odd but she felt calm just by hearing it. The voice said her name. It was like a whisper. 

"Come on Bulma! Breath! I'm sure you can do it. Breath damn it!"

Her eyes snapped open wildly and a big 'glup' of air rush in her lungs and she gasped when she saw Vejita concern eyes on her. She was panting heavily. From how long has she stopped breathing, she didn't know but it sure was long enough to worry the Saiya-jin no ouji. She was laying on the floor and he was holding her by the shoulders.

"Ve…Vejita… I'm sorry… so sorry. Now I understand how you feel. It was so horrible. I felt like I was dying."

"What do you mean Woman?"

"I…I saw you when you were little. You was beat up by every one and forced to kill people."

"How… How do you know that?" He said releasing her shoulders.

"I saw you…"

He looked at her. How was that possible for her to see him when he was young. She was human and couldn't read his mind but the way she said she saw him it was like she had been right there. The only way that could had happened was… _No! That is nearly impossible. She is human and a weak one on that! It can't be happening._ He told himself. Suddenly he felt the urge to go away. So he left her alone in the corridor of her big mansion.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Here it is. I really want to thanks all the people who wrote a review, it helped me a lot. It was very nice of you all ^^. I don't really like this part but it's up to you to decide if it's good or not. I want to thank again my friend Cath for her pre-reading, she is of good help. I promises, the next part will be coming soon. Now enjoy!

**__**

Take My Pain Away: part tow

Working was all she could do after the incident with Vejita yesterday. She had worked all night and day just stopping to eat something which wasn't much more than a sandwich or, when she was to tiered a mug of coffee.

Bulma could not sleep because of the terrible flash she had of her little trip in Vejita's mind. It was torturing her to no sleep. He wanted her to suffer like he had, well he had succeed. _Well, not that much but at least he had cut my sleep a lot. But than again, how could I know that he had live trough that. I would had dyed a long time ago. And he told himself weak!_

In the secret of the gravity room, a thoughtful Vejita was lost in his thoughts. How did Bulma have come to see his past, he didn't know but the Saiya-jin no ouji promised himself that he will find out, sooner or later.

Well, he had thought of something but that was nearly impossible. As far as he could remember, no one had talked of an experience of that kind with an other race. So it means that it was reserve to Saiya-jin only, didn't it? _I guess the only way to find out is to see if it will reverse. The question is when? But still, if it work why her in all the women in the universe? That loud mouthed, crazy, lousy, gorgeous… Where is THAT coming from Chikusuu, I can't even think straight! Hell I hate that when it happen._ And the prince went on like this for a long time. Until morning to be exact. 

In her lab Bulma's stomach began to get really noisy at difficult to not paying attention to it demands . The only way to shut it up was to feed it, and the only way to feed it was to get her lazy butt out of there and go fix herself something to eat. But get out of the laboratory was to face Vejita again and she did not know if she could do that. After what happened the last day it was merely impossible.

After playing with her mind and hanger, the stomach won. As quietly as possible she got out of the office and make her way to the kitchen. No one was there, good. She could eat with out to worry about anything. Well almost anything. There were still the remembrance of the ouji childhood in her head that flashed trough her mind at some times but the young woman tried to not pay to much attention.

After a while the inevitable happened. Vejita entered the room. He walked past Bulma as if she was not there. Much to her relief. Opening the fridge he took some bread and began to make some toasts. They ate in silence, Bulma sit at the table, Vejita standing in front of the sink.

The silence was heavy, pressing the two of them. Just when Bulma was about to break it the phone rang. The blue haired woman raced to it to glad for the defeat to go. 

"Mushi mushi!?" 

"Konichiwa Bulma!"

"Yamcha! How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Not that bad. I past a real bad night but it is ok."

"Good. Do you think you could come out with me tonight?"

"Yeah! That would be great!" She said in a fake voice of excitement.

"I will come and take you at eight."

"I'll be waiting for you than."

"Well see ya."

"Ja-ne."

And she hang the phone. That was great, it would change her mind. She turned and come face to face with the very reason why she did not get sleep that night. He wore his trademark smirk on his face.

"Nani!?"

"It was that bakayaro again?"

"Yamcha's not a bakayaro. Unlike some people I know he have feelings. He's not self-centred and cruel either. "She regretted her words after saying them. It brought her flashes that she had tried so desperately to avoid all the night by staying awake.

"Humph, Baka! You see what I mean some day".

He left without saying nothing more. Bulma stayed there her mouth open. He hadn't insulted her, for the first time in about a year he had not said event a slightly bad word for her. That felt so strange. But maybe he had done that to make her more confuse. After some minutes past there like a dump ass she decided to go take a shower. 

The hot water slowly sliding down her wet body was calming her tensed muscles. The bathroom was hidden behind the steam gave the feeling of been lost in the fog. Strangely, the steam began to be more oppressive and dense. Soon all she could see was the water.

Then Bulma heard voices coming from the fog. It was males and they were near her. _Kuso! Where am I now!? _The voices approached her at a alarming speed. Now she could perfectly make out what they were saying.

"That bakayaro. He believed everything. The accident to his little friend, the meteor that collided the planet, every thing. And the other baka that are with him believed it. I'm telling you, they all have air head."

"Yes, I can understand perfectly. I had worked with one once. He killed himself trying to prove he was strong. What a fool!"

The fog cleared a little so Bulma could make out who was talking. It was Zarbon and Dodorian. Near them was a choked little ouji. She saw his eyes watering as he heard the to alien chatting. _Poor thing_. She thought. Then he ran away. And the fog despaired.

Bulma found herself on the bottom of the bathtub the water was cold and it almost hurt her. _What just happened here. Vejita wasn't even there !Why do all those horrible scenes come to me? _She got out of the shower and get dress. As she looked at the clock she froze. It was six in the after noon. She couldn't had pass the whole day in the bathroom, could she?

"Well, I guess all I have to do is get ready for my date." She told herself.

~:~

In the gravity room Vejita was going rougher than ever. Powering up, he sent a giant ki ball and place himself right in front of it. When it come close enough the Saiya-jin ouji tried to dodged it but he was just a little to slow and the blow hit him on the shoulder sending him to the ground growling in pain. Vejita pressed his hand against it and some blood came out of between his fingers. _Shit, baka! Now you've done it. But I got to continue. I got to get the stronger and reach Super Saiya-jin so those tin can won't kill me and I will be able to beet that air head Kakarot…_

In her room, at the same moment, Bulma felt the same pain at the same place on the same shoulder. She was about to pout on lipstick when she felt the pain. It was so violent that it took her breath away. The blue haired woman couldn't even move her arm. It felt like a thousand of knifes were crushing her flesh. She felled on the floor and cry out of pain.

Slowly and shaking she got on her feet. Step after step she went to the infirmary and got an ice pack and some bandages. She placed the stuff on her injured arm and lightly the pain began to go away. Bulma signed in relief. Just then the door bell rang. Bulma walked weakly to the door and opened it. Of course it was Yamcha.

"Konbawa lovely lady. Are you ready to go." He said seductively.

"Well, almost. I just got to put lipstick on and we can go."

"Wait! What happened to your arm."

"Oh, nothing. I must had torn my muscle somehow, I'll be alright."

"If you are hurt and can't come it is ok with me." Said Yamcha.

"But I'm alright."

"You'd better get some rest, you told me you had pass a bad night. We could have that date when you will feel better."

"But…"

She didn't had the time to replay he was gone. In his mind Yamcha was glad that Bulma hurt herself. He had a little problem. He had promised to a 'friend' that he will go out with her. He went quickly to the girl place and was glad that she was ready to go with him.

On her side Bulma wandered why Yamcha disappeared like that. It had hurt her more than she let know. Slowly a tear drop make its way down her cheek. In her heart she know why but she didn't want to believe it. She sat on the couch and began to cry uncontrollably and fell asleep there in the middle of the living room.

To be continued…


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hello every one! There is the third part of my fic. It is one of the shorter a think. Don't worry gays, it will get romantic. Again I thank Cath for her help and all the people who reviewed my fic. Because of you I am in the best mood ever ( if I can say it that way…) Niway, thank you all and part four is coming very soon. ^.^

**__**

Take My Pain Away : part 3

Cries and pain was every were. A biting feeling of loneliness ran through him. Then the one of being used over and over again. That was weird, he was used to the loneliness but thinking he had been used was not. It was at that moment that he realised he was no longer in his room comfortably warped in his bed.

He was in the living room next to the entrance, sat on the couch and he was not alone. By his side was laying a crying Bulma cover with sweat. She was dressed in a beautiful dark red dress that goes down to her mid thigh with a little slit on the right side. She would have been breathtaking if she wasn't crying.

Suddenly everything turned black and he was bake in his room the sheet tightly curled around his left leg. He felt his heart beat a little over the average and his forehead was sweaty. _Fucking dreams, never let a Saiya-jin alone! When will I ever get a good night of sleep?_ Has to answer his mental question is stomach growled.

So, he got out of the bed, got dressed in a white T-shirt and black shorts. His stomach growled once more and the Saiya-jin prince got out of his room and went to the kitchen. On his way, he passed by the front living room.

When he get there he couldn't even moved a muscle he was petrified. There, on the couch laid the same Bulma that he had dreamed of. Same dress, same position, same place. The only thing that was different was the bandage she had on her left shoulder. At the exact same place where his wound was.

Lightly but surly she began to wake up. Her checks were red and a slit line of black went down to her lips. Her blue eyes were puffy and red too. When she made eyes contact with him, the prince got back to the reality.

"What happened to you woman, you look like shit." He said roughly.

"You would look like 'shit' too if you had passed the night I passed."

"Something to do with your arm?" Asked Vejita.

"That is none of your businesses, Vegetable Head." Shouted Bulma.

"Just to know. I had the same problem." He said pointing his wound.

"Um… Is it normal that it is at the same place?"

"No…" 

And he lived her on that. The young woman was left pretty confused by the fact that Vejita had a wound at the same place has hers. She decided to forget it. She got on her feet and made her way to the bath room. _A good shower should wake me up and change my mind a little… The only question that is left to me is what am I going to do of that bakayaro that Yamcha is…_

It was on the after noon, near the evening. Bulma was fixing a cook bot Vejita had destroyed earlier. _It was the only one left and he had to blow it into pieces. What am I going to do of him._ She thought. She was dressed in a pare of short jeans and a white top. She had let her hair louse around her shoulder. In short words, she hadn't taken care of her appearance. 

After a little while of silence she herd the door of the second entry open. Than the noise of foots steeps coming in her direction. It wasn't Vejita. He did not make any noises when he walked. Old habit the young scientist thought. The sound came closer and closer. She sized the firth thing she found, a steel pipe, and walked silently to the door.

The foot step noises stopped right in front of her door. Gripping all the courage she had she swigged her steel pipe right on the head of the stranger. 

"OWE!!!! SHIT BULMA!! THAT HURTED !!!!" Yelled the stranger, who was Yamcha.

"I would say that I'm sorry but I won't. You deserved it. You left me yesterday taking my injured harm for a excuse to cancel the date to go Kami know where with who know who. Do you know why I don't ask you who it was or if I'm right. Samplely because I don't want to know what are your pathetic excuses this time. It was one to much time. You know what!? I think we're through! Now get your sorry butt out of here or I will do it by my self and I can guaranty it will hurt."

"But…"

"SHUT UP!!! You don't know how I felt. All you care about is your fucking self. I'm fucking sick of your games."

"That's it! I had enough! You want to know why I left you yesterday. Well I'll tell you. I'm tired of your shit. You always yell, you are annoying and loud! No sane man would like you."

"NANI!!!!"

The rage got the better of herself and she began to throw all the tools that were on the table. A few hit but most of it were dodged or miss it's target. But unknown of the fighting pare, a hand stretched out of nowhere and caught a flying spanner.

"I heard enough of your shit! GET OUT!!! Out of my sight, out house and out of my life. I don't want to be the bake up girl any more! GOT OUT BEFORE I LOSE WHAT'S LEFT OF MY SELF CONTROL!!!"

"I would rather say what's left of it!" Smarted Yamcha

****

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!"

The man finally got out and Bulma sit down to cry but nothing came out. It was as if it didn't do anything to her that Yamcha and her were through. Actually it DIDN'T do anything to her. What was wrong with her.

"Hum, excuse me but I think you should get my food ready since the cooking bot is in… pieces."

"Did I talked to you Vejita!" Spited the blue haired woman.

"No, but **I** did. "

"Look! I'm NOT in the mood so go somewhere else to see if I'm not there OK!"

"I don't understand. Your right in front of me."

"Vejita!! It's means that I don't what you around here. In more sample words… GET LOST!" 

"You what to know what you are going to do of that bakayaro." Said the ouji arrogantly.

"NANI!?"

"Anyway. All right, I'm living… OH by the way, you drop that." He hand her the spanner and turn around to leave.

"KISAMA VEGITA." The woman hurled throwing the cooking robot she had been fixing blowing it to pieces again.

"DAMNIT!!!!" Was the last word he heard coming out of her mouth as he exited the mansion to his dark realm.

To be continued…


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hello! It is me again. Here is the forth part of my fic and I tried to be a little more careful with the grammar. And it is not the last one even if it looks like. I what to thanks again Cath. Well, enjoy the fic ^.^

**__**

Take My Pain Away: part 4

He was in the darkness, as usually. It was only that way that he could train, in the deep dark and quietness. The silence to help him to concentrate and the darkness to make himself feel more like home. He may not admit it but he really messed Vejitasei. 

For the first time in a long time, he was completely calm. No disturbing thoughts, for the first time in a long time, he was feeling like he felt before Freeza. He was training for the pleasure of it. Like a true Saiya-jin. He felt almost completed and it felt wonderful. 

Suddenly all around him went bright, as bright as a summer sunny day. Because of the sudden brightness he could not see anything. But he could hear the voices surrounding him. Lots of them were the one of children. There were the noises of the Chikyuu cities too. 

Slowly, his vision got back. He was in front of one of those schools Bulma was talking about once. Behind him was a street and some houses a lot smaller than Capsule. Corp. Mansion. And right by his side was standing to young girls. One has long blue hairs that were tied up in a plait. She was very cute with her big blue eyes that looked every where in the mean time. She was dressed in a little red sundress.

The other girl was blond and her hairs was shorter and let loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were green and fix on the blue haired girl next to her. She wore a light green t-short and a pair of jean short. 

"Would you like to come to sleep to my home to night? Tomorrow is my birthday and I would love it if you came." Said the blond girl.

"Sure! I would love it to! That will be fun. I just have to ask mom or dad."

"Cool! I'm soooo happy!"

"Look, it's our turn to cross." Said the blue haired girl.

The blond haired girl was too excited and began to cross the street without looking. The other had seen the car that was coming at fast rate but not her. It was to late when she yelled.

"Jade lookout!!!"

The blond girl was hit by the car and rolled over by it to. The car never stopped it continued its way not thinking of the drama it has caused. The hairs of the girl were no longer blond but reddish, her skull was deformed and all around was a big pool of blood. Every one ran to see what happened. The blue haired girl was sit beside her crushed friend tears in her innocent blue eyes.

"JADE!!! Jade wake up! Talk to me! Don't be dead! I DON'T WANT U TO BE DEAD!!!!"

"Come on, there is nothing we can do. Let her alone. She won't answer." Said a woman.

"NOOOO!!!"

"Let's go. I will get you home. "

"NOOOO!!! I'm not living Jade!"

And with that the girl grips the already cold hand of her dead friend. The woman tried to pull her of but did not succeed. Than the scenery changed. The girl was dressed in a plane black dress and setting silently on a church bench. The priest was talking about the young child that the Lord had token them for who know what reason 

The girl wasn't listening. She was crying at a braking heart rate. Vejita felt sorry for her. Something he didn't felt for long ago. She was in such pain. It was not fair for such as young being to be so sad. She had the eyes of a tortured soul and the shape of 

Than the image fade and he was back in the darkness of the gravity room trying to catch up with his breath. _I always thought that she had the perfect live. That she didn't know what it was like to suffer. I guess I had the wrong idea. But there again, it's not like been beating…_Thought the prince. Still thinking about his experience he left the room and made his way to the house.

It was past midnight and she was alone in the shadowing kitchen, a glass full of vodka in her milky whit hands. She was drinking since 6:00 p.m. and she was now really drunk. The blue haired woman couldn't even think straight.

She left a hesitant hand holding her glass of vodka to her shaking lips and drinks the whole thing and slowly put her glass back down on the table. Her head has down, her glazed eyes starring at the nothingness before her. The silence that enveloped her was depressing and all she could think about was crying until she had no more tears. Suddenly, a dark figure came out of nowhere. Certain she was facing a new vision she starts to cry.

" What's your fucking problem woman? Don't you have other thing to do but to cry all the day?" Hurled 

"Well…sniff… Yes but I thought it was one of those visions again…" She said between tears. 

" You mean that you still having them? How many did you had?"

" I don't know. To many often to my taste." Came her shaking answer." You know what I think?" She continued." I think that, like Son-kun is a monster magnet, I'm a killing magnet."

" What do you mean a 'killing magnet'?"

" Every one who I cared for had died. Yamcha, Son-kun, Krillen and almost all my friends." She said sobbing. " I'm fucking tired of this godforsaken circle of death around me. All I touch die, even flowers." Saying that she got on her feet and stared at Vejita right in his obsidian eyes.

" I'm fucking tired to be the death. Why me, Vejita? Why me?!" She yelled taking him by the shoulder.

" Don't touch me! Everything that you touched had died. Just like that friend of yours, Jade was her name?" He said sarcastically.

" WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYWAY. SO YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TOUCH YOU! YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD HAD STAYED DEAD!? DO YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE THAT YOU HAD BEEN RESURRECTED! DO YOU KNOW THAT!!!"

" Yes I know that woman, thanks to remind me. I didn't ask you to do that ether. It's your fault and you will have to live with it" He calmly but roughly.

" It's not me who have to live with it, all mighty Vejita. It's you. You are the mistake; you are the one who has nothing to do here Still **I** gave you a place to live, a place to train, food and clothing. You should thanks me for that… Urg, I don't fell so well I think I'm going to…" And she ran to the sink and began to throw up.

Vejita just stare at her. He knew she was drunk, the smell of alcohol was all over her and now it was all over the kitchen. He felt horrible for what he told her but what she had said tortured him inside but in the same time, Bulma's words tortured him to. They were so cruel and her voice was full of poison and her blue eyes held daggers her posture was like a tiger ready to strike. He looked at her a last time and turned away. When he was about to get out of the house he heard her calling at him.

" Vejita! Wait, I'm not finish with you… Urg (imagine Bulma throwing up)."

But he didn't listen to her. He needed to think and he felt dizzy for who know what reason. He thought that going to make him feel a little better but no. The dizziness was still there and everything was turning around him and he felt on it like a dead men.

There he was again, in the mysterious world of Bulma's past. He was in front of the same school where her friend had died but he was in the playing ground. Vejita saw her in the corner of his eyes. She was alone, siting a bench, reading a book. She looked older than the last time, maybe a year or so.

From were he was he could perfectly see her. She was dressed on black shirt and T-shirt her long blue hairs hold back with a black bandanna. Her eyes were red for she cried too much. 

Some time had pass and nothing happened. Than a group of children came to her. They were five. The tallest was a boy, black hair, dark eyes; he wore a dark blue T-shirt and black pants. He walked slowly in front of her and took her book away from her.

" So the killing magnet is reading? All alone? How sad… So who is your next victim? Your kaasan, or your tousan… or maybe both?"

" Live me alone Jason. I didn't do anything to you. So live me the hell alone!" She said

" You may not had done anything to me but my sister is dead because of you." Jason told her.

" It wasn't my fucking fault so get out of my sight" Hissed the chibi Bulma.

" Such bad words coming out of a such young girl. Tsk, tsk." Said a red-haired girl.

" You bakayaro, you'll see that I can do more than bad words. If I'm a killing magnet what are you doing around me? You're not afraid that I attired death upon you?"

Vejita couldn't help but laugh a little. Even at that age, she was not afraid of words. She had put so much venom in her words, it was almost dangerous to get poisoned just by her quick tongue. 

" Shut up! We will not let our self been mocked by you." Said a blond boy.

" But that is what just happened." Smarted the blue haired girl.

" Aaaarh, SHUT UP!!!" Yelled Jason and with that gave her a big slap behind the head. 

She fell forward and in the mud that was in front of her sits. She was covered in mud from head to toes but we could see brightly that her face was red from anger. Chibi Bulma was just beginning to get to her feet when Jason gave her a kick on her side and she fell on her back. She griped her rips for the pain she felt in there. She tried to get up but fell on her attempt.

A child gave her a kick on her left leg and the red-haired girl kicks the other leg. The young Bulma cry in pain and tried to roll away from the children but they wouldn't let her go. She had trouble breathing and her whole body shacked in pain. Somehow she found the strength to hurled.

" One day, you will regret all you had done to me! Some day I will be respect by every being on that fucking planet! I swear, you will pay for my suffering!"

The children just laugh at her. Some even spit on her face and dirt clothes. Than a bell rang and the children lived her alone in the mud. After some time to get her breathing back to the average she got on her sore legs. She really looked like shit, her clothes were torn and dirty. She dusts herself up, even if it didn't do any good, and lift her head up. 

" It is like that every day but it's the first time that bakayaro dare touch me. Will it be the same tomorrow? This fucking life sucks but no one care but me. They can do whatever they what, I don't believe them. YOU HEARD ME? I DON'T BELIVE YOU! I'M NOT A FUCKING KILLING MAGNET AND I WILL PROUVE IT! Ouch! Damn it!" She yelled to no one.

Vejita had woken up with a big yell. What he saw, he could have never imagined that Bulma went trough that. He felt horrible for everything he ever told the blue haired woman. _And she still got her high spirit even if she had been beaten. She is stronger than I thought._

He got to his feet and walked slowly to the door of the gravity room and sit there. 

The Saiya-jin no ouji looked at the staring night sky.He was so deep in thought that he didn't saw Bulma coming out of the house. 

She marched to him. She was now dress in a whit satin gown. Her hair had been let lose around her shoulders. Her bear feet were wet because of the rosy. She stopped when she was in front of Vejita, took a deep breath and talk.

" Vejita… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was drunk and I didn't realise what I was saying. I'm so sorry…" 

" It does not matter for all I heard in my life…"

" Don't say that it doesn't matter. Everything that will happen to you is important, even if it is not very pleasurable. My mother used to say that life a big adventure. You can have a good time at some time and be the most depressed person in the whole universe at another time." She said siting down next to him.

" Mine is not a adventure. It is cruel, full of painful memorises and beaten people. I killed so many kind, destroyed so many worlds, crushed so much souls that, even if I tried, I could not live a normal happy life" He said looking at the stars.

" I don't believe you. When I was young…"she began

" You had been beaten and called names, been all alone with no friends. But you weren't beaten every day. You also still had your parent alive, have your home and world. I had nothing at all…"Cut Vejita.

" You was forced to kill, to be strong and if you wasn't, beaten to almost death. You had no childhood, no friend, no parents, no home. You lived a living hell. You lived through lot more than I do…" Continue Bulma.

" But you lived through something I thought you would never be able. I thought you were weaker than that. You have a strong spirit to be capable to laugh, smile and trust someone." Finished the prince.

" It make me think of an expression a heard once. You will always find some one worst than you." Signed the woman.

They passed some minutes in total silence looking at the sky. The number of stars amazed Bulma who had the them reflecting on her clear pool of blue but Vejita was looking at them as if they was the reason of his suffering. After a moment the Saiya-jin no-ouji talked again.

" When I was little and still on Vejitasei, my otousan used to look at the stars with me. He told me that one-day, I would be the ruler of the universe. He was wrong, as he was wrong when he signed the treaty with Freeza. But it has some good points at it. Now I can visualise the galaxy under different angles… You see that little star over there? I don't know how you name it but its name is Tarlka. It was Vejitasei's sun."

" Why are you telling me that?"

He did not answer her question and when she turned her had to look at him, he was looking at her. He eyes were full of emptiness and seam to beg for comfort. He lifted a hand and caressed her silky face and slowly his face moved toward her until their lips touched. He posed a light kiss at first, than it turns in a deeper kiss and to a passionate one. Each of them discovering and tasting the other one. It lasted a couple of minutes, increasing in intensity at each passing second. When it finally stopped they looked at each other questions in their eyes.

" Don't say anything, don't ask questions, words are meaningless. I will see you tomorrow." Whispered the ouji before living her.

She stayed there a little longer to think of what happened and what he said. _What just happened here?_ On that thought repeating it self over and over she walk slowly to her room and drifted in a deep sleep.

To be continued...

(ok, I know that she mustn't had been beaten but I thought that it would explain a little why she had such a big mouth. Beside it make my story a little more dramatic.)


End file.
